


Imagined Grace

by Alixtii



Category: Astonishing X-Men, Marvel, Marvel 616, X-Men (comics)
Genre: Astonishing Era, Bechdel Fix, Classroom Sex, Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, Dreams, Dubious Consent, F/F, Female Protagonist, Jewish Character, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Volume: 1 Gifted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-25
Updated: 2006-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Emma Frost were the sort of person with qualms about using her telepathic powers, she supposes, she'd view entering Kitty's dreams as some sort of violation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagined Grace

  
If Emma Frost were the sort of person with qualms about using her telepathic powers, she supposes, she'd view entering Kitty's dreams as some sort of violation. But Kitty's having the nightmare where she’s shown up to teach her class naked again, and Emma’s glad she isn’t _that_ sort of telepath.

Kitty's stuttering something about Al Gore inventing the internet in order to write Gilmore Girls fanfiction but really she's just feeling Emma's eyes bore into her, and the dreamscape changes (with just a _bit_ of help from Emma) and now it's just Kitty and Emma in an empty classroom and Kitty’s mouth is pressed against Emma’s and damn if the girl’s subconscious doesn’t like it.

Emma has one hand on Kitty’s breast and one hand on her ass and her mouth is sucking on the other breast and her other hand is against Kitty’s clit, and in Kitty’s dream-logic it matters not one whit that that means that Emma has two mouths and three hands, because even as their tongues explore each others’ mouths Kitty is both begging for more and on her knees performing cunnilingus.

This is what Kitty really wants, deep down; it is her fantasy, not Emma’s (Emma would never fantasize about anything so tacky as classroom sex, and certainly not between her and Kitty), but Emma knows that even if waking-Kitty were to know how Emma saved her from her nightmare, she still wouldn’t have the common courtesy to thank Emma.

Some people just have no manners.

**Author's Note:**

> [LJ/DW Comments](http://alixtii.dreamwidth.org/97811.html#comments)


End file.
